Goten's Birth Remixed
by Tihan114
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Goku was alive after the Cell Games? How would that affect the Son family. Most importantly how would this affect the birth of Goten.
1. Chi Chi's Pregnant AGAIN?

Hi guys it's been a while and I've had a lot of homework last time I published. I own nothing except the document itself. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama in Japan. Anyway Enjoy. Why can't I have you Gohan.

It was after the cell games and Piccolo and the others (except Vegeta) flew down to the young demi saiyan.

"Wow Kakarrot your friggin brat actually beat Cell," said Vegeta from all the way on the top of the cliff.

"I know, I didn't know he had it in him," said Yamcha.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" said Goku from other world. "I've been saying he has been able to the whole time, dammit."

"Okay guys we better get Gohan to Dende so he can heal him," said Yamcha

Gohan just moaned in extreme pain before falling unconscious from exhaustion.

Later at the lookout…

"Just place him right here," said Dende. Dende healed Gohan as he would do to anyone else who got hurt. Gohan got up after being healed by his little green friend. He dusted off himself.

"_What the helck_ (mixture of hell and heck,)," thought Gohan as he soon realized he had just been healed. "_Oh I remember now, I just beat Cell and then Dende probably just healed me."_

"How do you feel champ," said Krillan in a congratulating tone

"Better than ever," Gohan replied in a cheery voice.

"_They are acting like a bunch of girls."_ "Alright girls, I don't know about you but, I think that we should summon the dragon now," said Piccolo.

"Right," said everyone all at the same time.(Like Girls)

Dende brought out the dragonballs and put all seven in the special order and all of them started glowing. Dende spoke the magic namekianeese language and (guess what?) the sky went dark and a green dragon appeared.

"_One, two, three, shake it girl_," the dragon said smacking his butt, but then quickly silenced and regained his posture. "Speak your wish now, before I take my leave," he said hastily.

"Uh yeah, so we need you to, uh, bring back the, I mean we need you to bring back all the people who were killed or injured by Cell," said Krillan, thinking about the sight he had just witnessed.

"You earthlings always want something, don't you?" said Shenron.

"Isn't that the reason you're here anyway," said .

"Shut up," said Shenron.

"Your wish shall be granted," said the green dragon as his eyes started to grow red. "It is done."

Just then Trunks awoke.

"Awesome I'm alive. Wait where's my dad? He's supposed to be here. He didn't die DID he. Where's my daddy? WAHHHHHHH," cried Trunks.

"SHUT UP TRUNKS," shouted Piccolo_. "Wow and I thought Gohan was a baby,"_ he mumbled.

"_Wow that's embarrassing, who does that,"_ thought Gohan.

"SPEAK YOUR SECOND AND FINAL WISH NOW," said the dragon clearly ready to take his leave.

"Hey I have an idea," all heads turned to the demi saiyan. "Hey dragon, since you can't wish my dad back to life why don't you give him my life energy and take me instead,"

"GOHAN THAT'S THE CRAZIEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD," shouted Piccolo.

"That hurt man," said Gohan pretending to be offended, because in his mind, his idea was kind of crazy but realistic. "The rules don't say I can't though."

"What rules," asked Tien.

"The ones where Shenron can grant a wish within its powers as long as it does not kill, create love, repeat a wish he previously granted, and a few more restrictions. Legitimate wishes include eternal youth, immortality, bringing back a scorched forest or even an annihilated planet. Also, it is possible to return a person to life, although only if they meet certain criteria, like dying of unnatural causes or within the time-frame of a year and each individual can only be brought back once," Gohan concluded.

"How the heck did you find that out," asked Yamcha.

"All I had to do was listen to what Dende told me based on the original model of the dragon," said Gohan.

"Why, nobody here listens to what Dende ever says," said Yamcha

"STOP BLABBERING. Your wish shall be granted," said the dragon.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this," said Goku.

"No," said the Shenron.

"If you want me to come back have dad go to Namek and ask to use their dragonba-," Gohan said as he found his life force weakening.

In Other World…

The halo over Goku's head started to fade.

"Wow Goku, your son is…" said King Kai.

"Don't say dead, oh dang I just said it," said Goku.

"I was going to say just as stupid as you are, but that works too," king Kai chuckled.

"King Kai that wasn't even remotely funny," said Goku.

Goku's halo was completely gone now.

"I can sense Gohan here in Other World," said Goku.

"Bye King Kai and before I leave stay here so you can point me in the direction the Namekian planet is again," said Goku as he used IT (Instant Transmission) to get back to King Yemma's desk.

Goku found himself standing in front of King Yemma's desk just as he predicted. Goku looked around to see if he could see his son. All his efforts seemed to be hopeless, then "Bingo" Goku saw his son standing in line with all the other spirits of people who had recently died. There was something different today though. There were two lines. One for the dead and one for the people who were checking out of the other world. The one for the dead seemed to only have few people due to the fact that everyone is coming back to life.

"Hey son, over here," said Goku.

Gohan looked up, then down, then left, then right, then South East, then South West, then North West, Then finally North East and saw his dad standing there with open arms. Gohan stepped out of his wicked short line and ran to his dad.

"Hey dad, what's up," asked Gohan as he hugged his father.

"Why would you do that to yourself," asked Goku.

"Well it's a long story," said Gohan.

"Okay," said Goku.

"Well you see, you and our friends always take the action for something I really should have," said Gohan.

"Son you have no idea why everything you saying is not true," said Goku.

"Yes it is dad. Okay first, remember when you were out training somewhere, and I was out studying about ants and their habitats, and mom was doing only Kami knows what? I was just studying when mom got hurt and you came to save her while the stupid kidnappers took me. Instead of being closer to her and protecting her, I was weak. Also you almost died at the end of the battle with Garlic Jr.," said Gohan.

"That's just one time. There can't possibly be anymore, Gohan."

"Really, there was Saiyans, when piccolo jumped in front of me when Nappa shot the blast at me, Frieza when I just watched my Krillan die and Piccolo almost die. When you were in space somewhere and Garlic Jr. came back and I didn't let down my barrior to attack the star Krillan could have gotten killed. Just previously at the Cell games you died for something that I should have," Gohan concluded.

"Gohan that's only a few times, and besides it's the past so it won't affect us anymore," said Goku in a sympathetic voice.

"I guess you're right."

"Well of course I am, I your father. Now give me a sec," said Goku as he used the IT technique to go back to King Kai.

Gohan had no idea where his father was going.

"Hey King Kai, I'm going to Namek but, I needed to be pointed to the direction of the Namekians but now I remember from the last time you told me to get there. You need to stay here so I can have a familiar ki to sense to return, so stay here," said Goku so fast then he used IT again.

King Kai stood there dumbfounded

On Planet Namek…

"Alright kids time to learn about the history of our old planet," said the Namekian teacher. "To do so you must know about the people who saved the life of our fellow Namekians. They are humans. Now let's talk about humans. Unlike any of the Namekians, they have both boys and girls. They need both types to reproduce."

"What does this have to do with history," said a Namekian kid.

"Shut up, I have a feeling that I know where this is going. Watch this," whispered another Namekian kid. "Um excuse me so, do girls just reproduce or uh do they need to follow some process?"

"Funny you would say so they have different ways of doing this so the first way is to have se-"the teacher was cut off by Goku's sudden appearance.

"Hey do you guys know where I can find the village elder," said Goku.

"X" finished the teacher. "Look classes a hero himself, an earthling."

"Uh okayyyyy," said Goku. "Never mind, I think I know where he is."

"Wait kind earthling before you leave do you know anything on sex."

"Uh bye," said Goku. He left outside upon thinking that he was in a town densely populated area. He guessed correctly. As he walked outside he saw what seemed to be the 'Grand Elder.'

"Hey grand elder can I borrow your dragonballs," said Goku.

"Why, wait are you Goku, as in the _real Goku_ who saved our world, well technically our people because our real our planet blew up," said the Grand Elder. "Well come with me."

"Well okay," said Goku.

Several moments later when all seven dragonballs are arranged in their way of summoning…

The Grand Elder spoke the Namekian language and (guess what?) the sky got dark and the dragon appeared.

"I'm the eternal dragon Porunga, speak your three wishes before I take my leave," said the enormous green dragon.

"Goku please tell me what you wish," said the Grand Elder.

"Can you tell the dragon to bring back my only son, his name is Gohan, he helped battle Frieza when all you Namekians were being attacked and since he hasn't died once yet it should be easier than the normal wish? He's short and eleven and smart and funny and a klutz oh and he-" said Goku before he was rudely cut off.

"WE GET IT," said Porunga and the Grand Elder simultaneously.

The Grand Elder spoke the magic (Namekian) words and Porunga's eyes began to glow red.

"Your first wish has been granted speak your second wish," said Porunga.

"Hey can I have another wish too," said Goku.

"Speak," said the Grand Elder.

"Well can you give King Kai back his planet; I sorta, kinda screwed it up although it wasn't my fault it was Cell's.

The Grand Elder spoke the magic (Namekian) words again and Porunga's eyes began to glow red.

"Your second wish has been granted speak your third and final wish," said Porunga.

"I don't have any more so save the last one for you," said Goku. He used IT and managed to get his feet right on King Kai's planet. _'How did he know I brought back his planet already, oh well,'_ thought Goku. He used IT once again to King Yemma's desk. He saw his son sitting on the ground with a bored expression like he had been sitting there for hours.

"Hey son," said Goku flying down to his son. "You ready?"

"Sure am," said Gohan.

"Okay hold on," said Goku as he was about to IT back home.

Both boys soon arrived right outside their home.

"Chi Chi we're home," called Goku.

"Oh Goku," called Chi Chi running to meet her husband. She sprinted outside and charged straight for Goku.

"Hey Chi Chi glad you're feeling better from earlier," said Goku.

"Earlier? What happened Earlier?" said Gohan.

"Well," they said in Unison.

Flashback of Earlier…

"Good morning Chi Ch-," said Goku noting that Chi Chi was not still in her bed next to him. He walked out his bedroom door by the bathroom only to be accompanied by the sound of puking outside their bathroom door. Goku being Goku just barged right in to that bathroom door only to see Chi Chi on the bathroom floor kneeling over the toilet. Chi Chi looked up her husband and her face was not pleasant.

"Woaw Chi Chi you look pitiful," said Goku. "What happened?"

"Well I think I just ate some bad fish last night," said Chi Chi.

"But it's been going on for two days now," said Goku.

"Goku just-," she felt lightheaded the world started spinning and she fainted.

"Awe I was hoping she could have made me breakfast," Goku whined.

End of Flashback…

"Well, then okay I'm going to my room, said Gohan.

"Oh no you're not," we all need to have a talk. Goku, Gohan get your butts in that living room right now," said Chi Chi.

Both did as told and walked right into the living room followed by an extremely pist Chi Chi

"Now both of you listen up," said Chi Chi.

Goku Gulped.

"HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS? GOKU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TO LET GOHAN FIGHT THAT CELL. GOHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TALK YOUR FATHER OUT OF LETTING YOU DO IT? YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK," shouted Chi Chi.

Gohan zoned out for a bit. He started to feel the tiniest amount of energy coming from somewhere. He started looking around the room trying to focus where it was coming from. Then he found the source. But something didn't seem right because it was coming from inside his…Dad (JK) Mom. '_Wait how is that possible unless.' _ Little did he know he was staring dead at him mom which did not go unnoticed.

"Gohan, WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT," shout Chi Chi.

"Duh Duh Dad do do you sense what I do," said Gohan.

"Son, what are yo-," said Goku as he started to pick up on what Gohan was sensing. He started laughing and laughing.

"What is so funny you two," said Chi Chi confused.

"Hey Chi Chi remember what we did on night of Gohan's birthday," asked Goku still laughing.

Chi Chi thought hard then, thought harder and then, she remembered what she and Goku were doing the same night as Gohan's birthday. She blushed as red as a tomato.

"I still don't get it," said Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi," said Goku. "You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Here do you need me to spell it out. P-R-E-G-G-N-OT," spelled Goku.

"Dad, you spelt it wrong. It's P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T," said Gohan.

"How would you know," asked Goku.

"Never mind," said Gohan.

Chi Chi being Chi Chi stared at her husband and then fainted.

"Oh surprise, surprise," mumbled Gohan."Anyway I'm going to go study."

"Kay Gohan, have fun,"

"Dad it's studying we are talking about."

"I know."

"So then why are you telling me to have fun."

"Just cause."

"Just cause why?"

"Just cause."

"Just cause why?"

"Just cause."

"Just cause why?"

"Darn it Gohan go study and have a horrible time," said Goku.

"Your mean," remarked Gohan.

Upstairs in Gohan's room…

"_Man how did this happen,"_ thought Gohan. _Who knew that when dad said he was going to get closer to family he meant that much closer to family. But I still don't understand how. I want to know. Now who would know that I could talk to? Man I'll just have to wait till I'm older because mom seemed pretty embarrassed on the subject. Anyways mine as well get studying, _thought Gohan looking for his books._ Man where did they all go. They were on the desk when I left this morning, I'll just have to wait till mom wakes up, _thought Gohan. Just then Gohan heard a yell.

"Gohan come quick, Chi Chi's ripping my ear o-," screamed Goku.

"Oh no Gohan, just keep studying. Your dad will be fine," Chi Chi quickly remarked.

"Okayyy," Gohan hollered down the stairs.

Meanwhile in the Living room downstairs…

"I'm sorry Chi Chi, Gohan won't ever fight again," cried Goku afraid of what she would say next.

"Your damn right you're sorry, and how could you say that. You know Gohan likes training and you just want to take away his happiness like that," screamed Chi Chi right in his face.

"Fine he can train if it makes him happy," said Goku.

"Goku, you know how HAVING GOHAN TRAIN GETS ME ANGRY SO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST IT," hollered Chi Chi.

"But you just suggested it," said Goku.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME," screamed Chi Chi her head about blow off her body.

Outside in the forest…

"This is going to be one hell of a pregnancy," said Piccolo.

So what did you that review button and see u in chappie two.


	2. Pizza Fights and Flashbacks

Hey dudes and dudettes, I'm back. First off I want to say thanks to all the nice reviews. You guys are awesome. I just want to say I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've had so much homework and some serious writers block. So anyway no more of my pathetic crap let's get on with the story.

Last time…

"Goku, you know how HAVING GOHAN TRAIN GETS ME ANGRY SO WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST IT," hollered Chichi.

"But you just suggested it," said Goku.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME," screamed Chichi her head about blow off her body.

Outside in the forest…

"This is going to be one hell of a pregnancy," said Piccolo.

Now the Continuation That Night, Goku had finally gotten Chichi to calm down. It went a little like this…

"You know what Chichi, I think that Gohan should do both studying and training. Considering he has been doing that his whole life," said Goku a little terrified.

"WELL GOKU THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE," yelled Chichi. "You know that all I want is the best for my precious baby boy," Chichi said getting sadder and sadder by the second.

Goku for one noticed this sudden sadness and stepped closer to Chichi. "Don't worry Chi, you're doing just fine. I mean just look at our son he's the strongest and the smartest boy in our entire family."

"Aw I love you Goku," said Chichi.

"I love you too," said Goku moving in for the kiss.

"And I love both of you but you know you really should work on volume, I mean seriously, I can hear you from my bedroom," said Gohan.

Both parents smirked at each other and then they looked at Gohan. They shot him a ticked off face. Gohan did not notice because he was looking at the ground. But then finally decided, to look up.

"Ah," said Gohan as he saw his parents a little peed off. "I was just wandering where all my studies were. I went upstairs and saw nothing but clearly you two have plans so…," said Gohan. "Bye," he quickly said and ran up the stairs.

'_I love you Chichi kissy kissy kissy. Oh I love you too Goku, kissy kissy kissy,' _thought Gohan. _'I know, I'll_ _tell mom later and slack on the studying for now.'_ He ran down the stairs quietly and put his back against the side of the side wall of the kitchen door_. 'I'll just play spy for a while, wait aren't I a little old to be playing spies? Oh well."_

In the Kitchen downstairs Chichi was getting out all the food supplies she needed. _'Okay so I really don't_ _feel like cooking right now,' _thought Chichi_. 'I am feeling a bit lightheaded again. Maybe I can get Goku to cook. Wait never mind not after what happened last time.'_

Flashback of what happened last time she let Goku cook…

"Goku, I'm really sick, I'm going to need you to take over my cooking shift," said Chichi

"Aww but I was just about to go get my night training in," Goku complained.

"Fine then you can just go hungry," said Chichi.

"Fine, it's only for one night, so I'll be fine till morning," said Goku.

"And what about Gohan," asked Chichi.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find something," said Goku.

"Fine, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow, I love you," said Chichi.

"See ya," said Goku.

Later in that same night…

"But daddy, I'm hungry," said Gohan.

"Well then go find something to eat then," said Goku.

"But mom said to come to you because you're making dinner," said Gohan.

"Fine, let's go find something to eat then," said Goku.

"Yay," said Gohan.

In the Kitchen…

"So Gohan, I was thinking we could eat the pizza from the freezer. It should be ready to eat so get ready for the best pizza ever," said Goku going into the freezer for the pizza.

"K daddy, so how do we cook it," asked Gohan.

"Ugh! You have to cook it too," complained Goku. "It looks just fine," said Goku pulling out the pizza."

"Dad it's frozen solid, bang it against the table," said Gohan.

"Well okay but I'm going to prove you wrong, Gohan," said Goku.

"Wait, Dad don't bang it," it was too little too late. Goku slammed the pizza on the counter and the pizza crumbled all over the counter.

"You see what you do Gohan," said Goku.

"Me? You're the one who broke the pizza," Gohan argued back.

"Well you're the one who told me to do it," said Goku.

"And, I told you to not do it right before you smashed it all over the counter," said Gohan.

"Well haven't you ever heard that you're not supposed to wait till the last second-what do they call it-proscastipating?" asked Goku.

"Dad, it's procrastinating," said Gohan.

"I was close, and I'm telling your mother it was your entire fault," said Goku.

"Not if I tell her first," Gohan said.

"Yeah, even if you were to tell her first and I told her last who do you think she'd believe? You, the guy who's constantly leaving or her precious baby angel boy type person," remarked Gohan.

"SO, I'm her husband!"

"YEAH AND I'M HER SON!"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP," shouted Chichi from the doorway. "Gohan go up to bed right now and no buts you can have a bigger breakfast in the morning. And Goku just go to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to clean up you guys' mess.

Both boys did as told as moved as fast as their legs could carry them. At the door way though, there was trouble. Sadly for the Son family they had a very narrow staircase and only one person could fit at a time. And unfortunately they had two different directions of getting there. Why is this unfortunate? Well, since they each took different ways to get to the stairs they met at the same time. They stopped and stared at each other. Then they both went up and the same time. Gohan knew that this would happen and decided to fly up above his dad. For once Goku and Gohan had the same thought and collided into each other. Chichi never heard the end of it.

End of the Flashback…

'_Maybe I can trust Gohan to cook considering he can read and follow directions better then Goku,'_ thought Chichi. "Gohan," Chichi hollered from the kitchen. Gohan bolted down the stairs.

"Yeah mom," said Gohan.

" I need you to cook dinner for you and your father."

"Oh boy."

"What was that Gohan."

"Nothing."

"You can cook whatever you can find, but I'm going to bed."

"Okay mom, you get your rest. And don't worry, you can trust me," said Gohan

"That's what I'm afraid of," mumbled Chichi.

"What was that," asked Gohan, narrowing his eyes. His saiyan hearing allowed him to hear even the tiniest of sounds and voices.

"Are you questioning your mother," asked Chichi, sounding a bit harsh.

"No not at all mom," said Gohan afraid her hormones would start to kick in.

"Good," said Chichi. "See you in the morning." She walked upstairs and plopped right on her bed. She started to have second thoughts on her baby. '_Am I going to be a good mother? Of course I am. I mean Gohan turned out alright. Yeah relatively. Well this child will have a better childhood then Gohan. Well at least I hope. No offense to Gohan. I'll definitely allow him to train. I think I might have ruined Gohan's life by not letting him train all the time. Oh who am I kidding? Gohan is going to be a great scholar. I'll just let him have a bit more fun in his life before he starts majoring in his teenage years. Well mind as well get some sleep. I'm going to take Goku and Gohan out for one of the best days of their lives. Hey_ _maybe even Trunks, Bulma, and if we're lucky Vegeta can come too,'_ thought Chichi crawling under her covers.

Downstairs in the Kitchen with Gohan…

'_Man I have no idea what to make. I know how about some frozen pizzas,"_ thought Gohan. He pulled the frozen pizzas out of the freezer. He read the instructions and turns their oven to 450° to preheat. He sat and waited a whole two minutes when he finally decided to turn the oven to 540°. Five minutes later he turned the oven back down to 425°. He placed the pizzas on a pan and put it into the oven. _'Place pizza_ _in oven and bake for seven to twelve minutes. Sounds simple enough,'_ thought Gohan to himself.

Outside with training Goku…

'_Ooo I smell pizza. Gohan must not be home because Chichi never makes pizza Gohan and I are home. We haven't had pizza in a while. Let's go pay her a visit. Oh but I should probably bathe first'. _

Ten minutes later with Gohan…

'_They smell done, so they must be,'_ thought Gohan. He opened the oven door and made a huge mistake. He stuck his hand in to pull then pan out then…

"OWWWWW! Man that burned," shouted Gohan snatching his hand back away from the oven.

Meanwhile outside in Goku's rinse and repeat bathing cycle…

"Scrub, Scrub, Scrub, got to be clean for Chichi," said Goku. "I'm sure Chichi will…" said Goku before he heard …

"OWWWWW! Man that burned."

"Gohan's in trouble."

Goku jumped out of the bath tub and ran into the house.

"What's wrong Gohan, I heard a scream," asked Goku, panicked a bit.

Gohan looked up at his red, throbbing hand then at his dad, then screamed again.

"What, what is it Gohan," asked Goku.

"Dad, where are your CLOTHES?"

"Gohan don't change the subject."

"Dad, I can't take you seriously when you look like that."

"Gohan I don't see what the big deal is... you say it like I'm naked. I'm wearing a towel aren't I?"

"No dad, look for yourself,"

"Okay, but I'm going to prove you wrong, because I guarantee that my towel is… NOT THERE."

"I've been trying to tell you."

"Well then, where is your mother, because the pizza is smells done?" asked Goku pulling out a towel from under the sink.

"Wait a minute, the pizza," Gohan said reaching for the pizza within the oven

"OW, DAMN IT, I did it again!"

"Gohan, you do know you're supposed to use an oven mitt."

"OH REALLY, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT," said Gohan in a sarcasimic tone. (Made up word: Sarcasimic-meaning, in sarcasm.)

"Okay, it's good that I could help."

"Dad,"

"What is it now Gohan?"

"Your towel,"

"What about it?"

"Dad, you know what, never mind," said Gohan. He put on the oven mitts and pulled out the pizza and placed it on the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made him smirk. Goku was running over the table but his towel got caught under his foot making the ground more slippery and he fell.

"Gohan," he whined. "Why didn't you tell me my towel was on the floor?"

"Whatever Dad, and for the record, I made the pizza."

"Okay." Goku sat down and took a slice held it to his mouth and… "Wait a minute, did you poison this?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm completely confident."

"Well, the how do I know you didn't poison my slice knowing that I would take this slice?"

"Fine, you want to trade."

"Fine, wait, how do I know that you knew I would think this slice is poisoned so you purposely poisoned your slice knowing that I would want to trade?"

Dad I didn't…"

"Or maybe the poison only works on adults and not kids so no matter what I do I get poisoned and you don't. Gohan, I'm not falling for it."

"Fine," said Gohan finishing his half of the pizza. "Don't eat it; you're too much of a baby anyway."

"No, I am not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Fine Gohan, I'll show you. I'll eat this pizza whether you like it or not, and that is final."

"Okay daddy, I can't argue, you win this one. See you in the morning."

Gohan ran upstairs to his bedroom. In the kitchen Goku thought about the conversation he had just witnessed. His son had just manipulated him. Goku sat in the chair and pouted as he ate his pizza quietly.

Hey Guys I'm really, really sorry, hope u can forgive I will definitely update sooner. Here are some hints for those who are mobile readers like me…

" "-two quotations mean speak

' '- one quotation means thinking.

Please Review, Your writer,

Tihan114


	3. Revenge Failures And A Weird Morning

Alright, I just want to say hello to everybody and how I really appreciate all your honest reviews. I now see what I need to do to keep you guys entertained. I need to be more in character instead of O.O.C. (Out of Character)

Last Time in Goten's Birth Remixed…

"Fine Gohan, I'll show you. I'll eat this pizza whether you like it or not, and that is final."

"Okay daddy, I can't argue, you win this one. See you in the morning."

Gohan ran upstairs to his bedroom. In the kitchen Goku thought about the conversation he had just witnessed. His son had just manipulated him. Goku sat in the chair and pouted as he ate a few bites of his pizza quietly.

Now the Continuation in the Kitchen with Goku…

'Man now I'm stuck eating this stupid pizza. Hey I have an idea,' thought Goku standing up taking his pizza towards the sink.

'It's a good thing we have a sink otherwise I'd be stuck getting sick.'

Goku dumped his pizza in the sink and tried to stuff most of it down the drain. When most of it was gone Goku threw the remains in the trash.

'Now up to bed.'

Goku walked upstairs to his bedroom. Just before he was about to enter his room he stopped by his son's room. He wanted revenge. If he was going to wake up feeling sick in the morning then someone is going to pay. That someone would be Gohan.

'Why not get revenge now,' thought Goku. He walked into his son's dark room and looked around for Gohan bed. It was hard to do considering it was pitch black. The only light visible was the very little moonlight from the window. He stepped on a few things that were out of place but, he was used to that. He suddenly found Gohan's bed. He walked straight across from Gohan's bed knowing his studying desk would be there. Goku picked up a thick black marker thinking that it was a pen. He walked back to Gohan's bed and searched for his face. Once he thought he found it Goku opened the pen and (guess what he did) drew all over Gohan's face, his favorite, a mustache and a beard. He crept out of Gohan's room satisfied with him.

'Man I can't wait till morning,' thought Goku.

Little did he know, Gohan knew that this was coming. His dad always wanted revenge. It had always back fired though.

Flashback… of the day after Halloween.

"How could you do this to me Gohan?"

"Dad I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did, you poisoned my candy from Halloween and you know it."

"Dad I honestly didn't do it. When would I have time to poison your candy?"

"I don't know maybe you planned every house we were going to go to and had them poison special candy for me."

"No, dad."

"Well if you didn't poison it why did I wake up feeling sick and you didn't?"

"Because you ate all your candy in one night and I didn't."

"GOKU AND GOHAN STOP BICKERING OR ELSE I AM NEVER GONNA LET YOU GO TRICK-OR-TREATING AGAIN!"

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry Chichi."

'I am so going to get Gohan for this,' thought Goku.

Later on that day Goku came up with a plan. He put on his Halloween costume and went outside with a bag full of candy he'd sneezed and coughed and rewrapped all over.

"Gohan, come here," Goku yelled from outside.

Gohan walked downstairs and slipped past his mom in the Kitchen to the outside door. He walked outside.

"Strange I could have sworn Dad called me," thought Gohan.

"Hey Kid," said a sketchy voice from behind.

"Ugh," said Gohan.

"Want some candy?"

"Um," said Gohan.

"It's really Good,"

Gohan paused for a second then gave the mystery man (Goku) an outburst. He made a fist and said…

'MOMMY SAYS I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO STANGERS!" Shouted Gohan, punching the mystery man in the eye.

"Gohan, how could you do that," asked Goku in his mystery voice.

"How do you know my name," asked Gohan, punching him in the other eye.

"Gohan, its daddy," said Goku trying to change his voice back to normal.

"Yeah sure it is," Gohan said scratching the corner of Goku's mouth. "LEAVE ME ALONE STRANGER."

Gohan ran inside the house and slammed the door behind him. Chichi noticed this sudden action and turned around to see Gohan. He looked terrified.

"Gohan, what's wrong? And when did you plan on telling me that, you were going to play outside? "And why do you look so scared? Tell me Gohan, tell me," asked Chichi hysterical as always.

"So Dad called me outside right? And so I go outside, I didn't see him. Then all the sudden this weird guy comes up to me and asks me if I wanted some candy. He had this weird creepy voice. Not to mention his costume. It was old and disgusting almost like dad's …" said Gohan trailing off remembering of where he'd seen the costume.

"Oh Gohan," said Chichi feeling bad for the poor kid. "Now go upstairs and get studying."

"Okay," said Gohan. He walked upstairs smirking at the fact that he'd actually managed to punch his dad in the face without any counterattack.

Meanwhile outside with Goku…

'How could he do this. I am his father and I'm going to do something about it. But for now, I going to need a senzu bean.'

He reached into his back pocket and put a senzu bean in his mouth. The good news is that he got all his strength back. The bad news is It wouldn't take away the black eyes and the lip cut.

'Now how do I get past Chichi? I know I'll tell her it was from training. Yeah she'll have to believe that.'

Goku walked into the house trying to hide his face from Chichi. He was an inch away from the hallway when Chichi turned around. Goku quickly turned the other way.

"Hey Goku, How was your training today? Did you save anyone? Did you meet anyone new, any bad guys or guys with candy?" asked Chichi a little suspicious.

"Uh nope Chichi, nothing today while I was training, why? Did something happen?

"You didn't call Gohan at all? Like to come outside with you?" asked Chichi.

"Well yeah but that was too… make sure he was being a good little boy."

"Why are you in your Halloween costume if Halloween was yesterday?"

"I thought I didn't wear it enough. Besides you're always saying I can't wear the same outfit every day."

"Right… One more thing Goku. Let me see your face."

"Uh why?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"DO IT."

"No"

"DO IT OR NO DINNER FOR YOU FOR A WEEK."

"Okay fine." Goku turned around.

"Goku, what happened to your face?"

"I was training and…"

"Let me guess. You punched yourself in the eyes and scratched the corner of your mouth?"

"Yup! It's all part of the plan."

"Right…"

End of the Flashback…

'Dad you're so lame. Who draws a fake mustache on someone, c'mon now? That's one of the oldest one's in the book.'

(Now I know what you're thinking. If Goku didn't draw on Gohan's body, then what did he draw on? I'll get to that.)

Gohan pulled back the covers and pulled out an outfit, pumped and tied with air. The head was a ball he had found while cleaning his room a few years ago.

Flashback… Just Kidding because I know what it's like to read a story with a bunch of flash backs.

He threw it all into the closet and snuggled into his bed. It was already midnight and he knew breakfast would be ready in eight and a half hours.

The next morning in the Son house… (Hope you remember Chichi's thoughts from chapter 2)

Chichi decided to get up extra early so that she could be ready for her day and spend more time with her family. First, she went into the bathroom to start her morning routine.

Get up, run to the bathroom, puke, take care of business, hop in the shower, puke again, get dressed and go start breakfast. Yup, today would definitely be a day packed full of craziness and fun.

She walked down the stairs ready to start making breakfast. She friend up some eggs, toasted some toast, baked some pancakes, and made some bacon, sausage, and ham and cheese croissants, with cinnamon rolls.

Chichi hoped the smell would drift off to her favorite boys' room. If it did she wouldn't have to stop cooking to wake them up. Lucky her it worked. Goku bolted upright and got right out of bed. He used IT to get to the kitchen by sensing Chi-Chi's energy. Gohan had also woken up because of the smell. He sensed his dad was already in kitchen with his mom and that's when he decided to pick up his walking pace. If he was going to have a chance of getting a lot of food during breakfast he would have to speed to the kitchen. He decided to fly. Gohan flew straight downstairs and into the kitchen flying semi-fast.

"Hey Gohan," said Goku watching Gohan fly by.

"Hey Dad," said Gohan looking over see his dad and not looking at what's in front of him. Then all of the sudden…

BAM!

Gohan flew straight into the wall head first. Considering the fact he was flying at a semi-fast spend it hurt when he hit the wall. He fell right to the ground and Goku smirked.

Chichi noticing Goku sudden reaction took the pan off the stove and whacked Goku in the head really hard.

"Great now that's another wall we have to repair. Gohan sweetie, are you okay?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Gohan are you okay?" asked Goku.

"Yes, daddy, I'm fine." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Both of you eat up. We're going out later."

"But mom, I was going to go visit Lime later," said Gohan.

"Who's Lime? Is she your girlfriend?" asked Goku in a mischievous tone.

"Dad she's just a friend and she is the girl who's grandfather you met just a few days before the Cell games. C'mon dad, you met them last week."

"Well then you'll just have to reschedule," Said Chichi.

"Okay then."

"And when you finish put on something casual yet nice looking. Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks are coming with us," Said Chichi

"Wow, maybe me and Vegeta can spar together later," said Goku.

"GOKU WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE DOING ANY TYPE OF MARTIAL ARTS THERE SO HANG THAT IDEA UP," shouted Chichi.

"Fine,"

"Goku this is a time for Vegeta and you to work out your differences, without fighting."

"Like that'll happen" mumbled Gohan.

"Just eat your breakfast and go get dressed."

"Okay," both boys said.

"Well, see you in an hour," said Chichi walking out the kitchen.

Upstairs in the Parent's Bedroom…

'_Got to call Bulma,' _thought Chichi. She walked over to the phone in her bedroom. She picked up the phone and dialed her blue friend's house.

On the phone…

'_C'mon pick up pick up pick up,'_ thought Chichi.

"Hello," answered a deep cold voice. "Who the Fuck is this."

You also heard in the background…

"Vegeta that's has to be Chichi, we are all going out later."

"Fine Woman, talk to Kakarot's mate."

"Well then give me the phone you saiyan Jackass."

Next thing you know….

"Hey Chichi what's up," asked Bulma.

"Nothing much, you ready for later," responded Chichi.

"Absolutely,"

"Oh, I take it Vegeta is not so happy about it,"

"Yeah, that lazy butt,"

"Oh, I need to stop by the gas station before we go,"

"Kay see you in an hour or so,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Chichi hung up the phone. She had nothing to do, so she decided she would pick out some clothes for her boys. She ran into Gohan's room and went through his drawers. There was a lot of old stuff in there. But nothing really was good enough. She then went to his closet. She was amazed at how messy it was. Normally Gohan was never this messy. She decided to pick out a shirt that was pretty cute in her opinion.

'_Yes this will do just fine,'_ thought Chichi. She left a pair of blue jeans for Gohan then wandered off to her room. She didn't have much longer until her boys finished breakfast so she had to be quick. She wandered if Goku had ever worn the shirt she picked out. Not long after she finished the last of it her boys came running upstairs. She hollered to them "I put both your clothes on your bed so take the outfits I picked out."

Soon the whole family was out the door. Goku and Gohan didn't really look at the clothing they had been forced to wear and they both decided to wear light jackets just in case. They both new they had some pretty embarrassing shirts and they would have been funny years ago but it was just downright embarrassing.

Wat did you think. Review so I know.


	4. Gas Station Troubles

Alright no more crap from me go right to the story. I still own nothing.

Last Time in Goten's Birth Remixed…

'Yes this will do just fine,' thought Chichi. She left a pair of blue jeans for Gohan then wandered off to her room. She didn't have much longer until her boys finished breakfast so she had to be quick. She wandered if Goku had ever worn the shirt she picked out. Not long after she finished the last of it her boys came running upstairs. She hollered to them "I put both your clothes on your bed so take the outfits I picked out."

Soon the whole family was out the door. Goku and Gohan didn't really look at the clothing they had been forced to wear and they both decided to wear light jackets just in case. They both new they had some pretty embarrassing shirts and they hoped Chichi hadn't picked out anything awkward. They would have been funny years ago but it was just downright embarrassing.

Now the Continuation of the Story in the car…

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku five minutes into the car ride.

"Goku calm yourself. We still need to go to the gas station and we're meeting Bulma there too," said Chichi.

"Oh, okay" said Goku.

Five minutes later with the Son family…

"Are we there yet?"

"No Goku."

"Now,"

"No"

(Wait for it, wait for it)

"Are we there yet?"

Gohan who had been silent the whole car ride decided to finally say something…

"DAD WE ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT THERE YET WHEN WE GET TO THE GAS STATIONTHEN WE ARE THERE!"

Chichi sat in silence glad that her son had said something. If she had to answer that question nobody was going to be happy.

Goku on the other hand sat there and pouted. He was bored out of his mind.

About five minutes later the family arrived at the Gas station. They see Bulma's car with a pissed off Vegeta and an excited Trunks in the back.

"Chichi can we stand outside or go talk to our friends," asked Goku.

"As long as you behave yourselves, you and Gohan can go talk to your friends and I'll load up the car."

Gohan and Goku exited the car and walked up to their acquaintances or acquaintance and his son. Vegeta, seeing the two approach them decided to step out of the car with Trunks. Vegeta decided Gohan would be the new watcher of Trunks for now. He shoved Trunks into Gohan's hands and waited to see his reaction. Goku wanted to see it too.

Gohan, given Trunks at an unexpected time, almost dropped him. Gohan smiled at the young boy's excitement. Vegeta was hoping for a worse reaction, but considering he wasn't Bulma, he didn't care to say anything.

Goku looked up at his son and smiled_. 'He'll make a great older brother,'_ thought Goku.

"Hey Kakarot, what's up with the friggin light jackets. It's like 90° out here?" asked Vegeta.

"It is getting kind of hot so I guess you're right," said Goku. He was going to ask Gohan if he should take his coat but he decided not to considering that he was playing with Trunks.

Goku ran back to the car, threw his coat in the passenger seat, and ran back to Vegeta. Vegeta started smirking looking at his weird t-shirt. Gohan looked up at the same time and a smile crossed his face.

"Nice shirt Daddy," said Gohan through a fit of giggles.

"Your brat is right," said Vegeta. "Kakarot, where did you get that ridiculous shirt?"

""What," said Goku. He looked down at his shirt. "She didn't," mumbled Goku.

Across his shirt was written "I SLEEP WITH THE BOSS."

A thought crossed Goku's mind. 'If I'm wearing this then what's Gohan wearing.'

"Hey son, why don't you give me your jacket? It's getting kind of hot," said Goku.

"Okay,"

Gohan shoved Trunks into Vegeta's hand. He pulled of his coat and gave it to Goku. Goku and Vegeta studied his shirt carefully. Vegeta started to chuckle and Goku well, started outright laughing. Gohan knew exactly what for. His mom picked out something embarrassing for him to wear.

"Go run over to your mommy," said Vegeta mockingly.

"That's right_, little man_," said Goku.

Gohan looked down at his shirt and grew a tad bit angry. His mom got his shirt that said "Mommy's Little Man."

"Great," said Gohan. "Now I have to walk around looking like _a baby_," he said with extra emphasis on the last two words.

"What are you worried about?" asked Vegeta. "You already are one!"

"Hey Vegeta, don't make fun, he's just a _baby_," said Goku.

"You guys are mean," stated Gohan walking back to his mom.

Back at the car with Chichi…

'I can't believe it.' She thought. 'Goku and Gohan are finally home and there's peace at last.'

"Hey mom," Gohan started.

"What sweetie,"

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have a spare change of clothes would you?"

"Why? I think you look adorable."

"Mom this isn't good. Dad and Vegeta keep laughing at me."

"Look, this is what I want you to do…"

"Can you give him a good pop to the jaw," said a blue haired woman from behind.

"Bulma!" they said simultaneously.

"Hey, how are you guys? I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Has life been treating you well?" asked Bulma.

"We are great Bulma. And life well, I got to talk to you about something," said Chichi.

"Okay,"

"In private,"

"Gohan," said Bulma.

"What about my problem?" asked Gohan.

"You heard your mom."

"Fine,"

Gohan started to walk away_. 'Maybe playing with Trunks will get my mind off all the horrible things in life.'_

He walked over to Vegeta who was talking to Goku. Surprisingly Vegeta didn't seem agitated like he normally is. Although, Trunks seemed to be getting a little bit fussy about doing nothing.

"Hey dad, hey Vegeta," said Gohan.

"What do you want brat?" asked Vegeta.

"What I want is too, actually, I don't know."

Vegeta grunted and turned to Goku.

"Look son, why don't you go ask your mother if she's almost ready to go?" asked Goku.

"Fine, I'll go but first I have to give Vegeta a present from Bulma."

Vegeta looked curious. 'The brat doesn't have any presents on him. What could Bulma possibly need that was so important?'

Gohan spun around, faced Vegeta, and punched him in the jaw. Vegeta was not expecting that and his reaction wasn't so pleasant.

"WHAT… THE… HELL… WAS THAT FOR"

"I already told you. Bulma wanted me to give you a present."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME," said Vegeta.

"See, now aren't I a good present giver?"

Vegeta had a vein now popping out the side of his forehead.

"Hey relax Vegeta, it's not like he did any serious damage. It's just a little bruise. No one is ever going to notice."

"THAT IS IT. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU SONS. IT'S TIME I BLOW YOU ALL TO OBLIVION," Vegeta shouted starting to float frightening the other around him.

"BIG BANG ATT…"

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS NOW QUIT IT," shouted…

"BE QUIET WOMAN!"

"OH NO! DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO MISTER. I AM THE ONE WHO PROVIDE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, FOOD, WATER AND A STUPID GRAVITY CONTROLLING MACHINE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY."

Trunks, who was now in Gohan's arms given to him by Goku was now starting to laugh. Gohan was dumbfounded. _'What kind of a sick, twisted, child would do that? Then again, I used to do it too, but this was kind of extreme.'_

Alright wicked short but I really needed to update so here no more long waits. Review


	5. Taken Literally

Aright guys. I know, I know it's been a while since the last time I updated. I apologize. Let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas of this story.

Last time…

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS NOW QUIT IT," shouted…

"BE QUIET WOMAN!"

"OH NO! DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO MISTER. I AM THE ONE WHO PROVIDE A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD, FOOD, WATER AND A STUPID GRAVITY CONTROLLING MACHINE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY."

Trunks, who was now in Gohan's arms given to him by Goku was now starting to laugh. Gohan was dumbfounded. _'What kind of a sick, twisted, child would do that?'_

Now the continuation…

"Goku, Gohan, get in the car. We are leaving now!" yelled Chichi.

The two families parted, got in their cars, and drove to their surprise destination. It was only like 15 minutes away. Goku was determined. It was his turn to take the wheel. He was also blurting a bunch of random words that were starting to work Chichi's nerves. Chichi in the passenger seat was thinking about her usual. Will her precious baby boy follow his father's footsteps or not? And would Goku just shut up and drive the vehicle. (Huge foreshadow) Gohan, all alone in the back was just staring. Not a thought in mind. He was just embracing the sound of wind whipping against the car on the high way. It was quiet. It was little too quiet for the Son family. Chichi turned on the radio.

"Hey out there all you Z Radio Station Listeners. This is Dj Bubbles, popping hit after hit. (I don't own that was surfing the internet when I found it) Enjoy this track!"

"This should be fun," blurted Gohan.

I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
>So if you think that you're the one step into my ride<br>I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
>With a sunroof top and a gangster lean<p>

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
>Come on now what you waiting for, for, for<br>My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
>So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go<p>

Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
>Got a ride that smoother than a limousine<br>Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
>If you can baby boy then we can go all night<p>

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
>Baby you got the keys-<p>

Now shut up and drive  
>(drive, drive, drive)<p>

Shut up and drive  
>(drive, drive, drive)<p>

(I know this song doesn't have the same meaning as Chichi feels at the moment but I don't care.)

"So should have seen that one coming," said Gohan.

"Goku turn this car around and go home," said Chichi. "I'm feeling sick. I also just realized that everything we had planned isn't even ready to be visited yet. The destruction from the androids has not even been repaired."

Goku pulled to the side. And being as literal as he is got out the car, stood up, lifted the car, and turned it around. He sat down back in the car only to be screamed at by chichi.

"GOKU WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO? WE ARE IN DON'T JUST GO AROUND LIFTING CARS WHEN EVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT. JUST TAKE ME HOME ALREADY."

Goku walked out the car. He went over to Chichi's side, opened her door, removed Chichi and flew home.

Gohan slapped his forehead. He got out of the car, lifted it up and followed his dad.

10 minutes later when Gohan gets back after his dad…

Gohan walked into his room. He got straight to his studies. He figured his mom would be mad if they weren't done by dinner.

Goku's and Chichi's conversation…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GOKU!"

"You said to take _you_ home."

"I MEANT DRIVE US HOME YOU MORON!"

"You don't have to be so mean Chi."

"ME, MEAN, OH HELL NO. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT YOUR SON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET. KAMI KNOWS WHERE HE IS NOW."

Both Parents looked at each other and had the same reaction.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan, sitting in his room, heard this sudden shout of his name. He decided he had two options.

He could sit in his room as if nothing happened and wait for his parents to come to him or…

He could go show his parents he was okay so they would just Shut Up.

He decided to choose plan _'A' (_In case you haven't noticed Gohan's a bit rebellious in my story. Most of you have so you won't have a problem.)

With Goku and Chichi…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GOKU. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU GOHAN WOULD BE SAFE AT HOME WITH HIS PARENTS."

Goku sighed. There was no way he was ever going to win this argument.

"Follow me Goku."

"Okay, but where are we going."

"Downstairs."

Goku did as he was told. Chichi walked out the front door as did Goku. Chichi walked over to their driveway where their car was '_mysteriously' _parked.

"Get in the car Goku."

"Okay."

Goku and Chichi sat in their car. (You're probably like "?")

"Chich-"

"Goku, I don't want to hear your voice until we find Gohan."

"But, Chi-"

"No buts."

"However Chi-"

"Don't speak goKU!"

"Chichi."

"FOR GODDNESS SAKES GOKU WHAT IS IT!"

"I have to pee."

(Ha Ha, not what you expected. Probably caught you off guard)

Goku stepped out of the car and sprinted upstairs to their bathroom. On the way however you must surpass a _certain someone's_ room. As he passed this certain someone's room he began to see a big spiky hair practically like his own yet raven colored resembling Chichi's. Goku decided to take a look. There in the room, he noticed the youthful child sitting at his desk doing his studies.

"Hey Gohan!"

"Uh… Hey dad… how's it going?" the last branch a tad more upbeat and suspicious in Gohan's voice.

"Oh I'm great, but I really need to pee, and then go find you so we'll talk later," Goku said running toward the bathroom a half second after he finished his sentence.

Gohan sat there astonished.

Goku once again ran past Gohan's room, down the stairs, out the door, and back into the vehicle where he sat next to Chichi.

"How was your pee Goku?"

"Um… pleasant, I guess."

"Good now, drive us to our scholar-to-be."

Goku pulled out the driveway but then he stopped.

"What's the problem now Goku?"

"Are you sure you want me to '_drive'_ you to our son."

"Yes. Why would you even ask a question like that in our situation?"

"Well it might be kind of hard considering he's…"

"HE'S WHAT GOKU, TELL ME WHAT?"

"He's kind of…"

"Just start the engine up again and drive."

"Well okay, but remember this was your call."

Goku started to pull back into the where the car originally was. He was getting closer and closer towards the house."

"Goku, what ARE YOU DOING?"

"Taking you to our son, inside."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT OUR SON HAS BEEN HOME THIS ENTIRE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING."

"Boy you must be mad at him."

"Mad at him, _Mad at him_. ARE YOU INSANE? IF YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME."

Gohan who was staring out his window hearing the whole conversation sighed and rolled his eyes. The next eight and a half months would be pure torture.

Kind of short but I haven't updated in a while so deal with dat. Review…


	6. Naming And Drowning

Hey people, sorry it takes me a while to update but, yesterday just so happened to be a superior day for me. But here I am writing chapter six of the story Goten's birth remixed. I'm getting kind of bored with this story so I'm going to wrap it up. I will compose a new story but I need an idea for one. So if you have a thought or idea hit the review button at the end of the chapter. I could really use a plot. Anyway here comes the rest of the almost finished story.

Last Time…

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT OUR SON HAS BEEN HOME THIS ENTIRE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING."

"Boy you must be mad at him."

"Mad at him… Mad at him. ARE YOU INSANE? YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME."

Gohan who was staring out his window hearing the whole conversation sighed and rolled his eyes. The next eight and a half months would be pure torture. Well at least to his father.

Continuation….

The months seemed to be flying by for Gohan and Chichi. Goku on the other hand was suffering the pain in his ears from Chichi's yelling and huge bumps in the back of his head from her frying pan. Chichi did her usual. Wake up, puke, take care of business, shower, puke again, make breakfast and be ready for the rest of her day. Although she didn't puke as much as she used to a few months ago. Her body was going through different changes. (Most of them you people know already.)

Gohan studied throughout most of his days with the occasional training every weekend. He trained especially harder with his dad to make up for missed training weeks.(A/N I making him train harder because in the original over the seven years he didn't train much and it made him look stupid.)

Well, seven months had passed and nothing really had changed.

"Goku, Gohan come down here we have something to discuss."

Goku and Gohan came from Gohan's room, ran down the stairs, and into the living room.

"What's up Chi?"

"Yeah mom, whatcha need?"

"I would explain it if you two would shut up and listen to me."

"Okay," said them both simultaneously.

"We all know that the baby will be here in a couple weeks… right?" she said looking in Goku's direction.

"Yeah," replied Gohan.

"Well… Goku?" she asked.

"I do now"

"Anyway… We are going to need a name. Gohan, have you got any ideas?"

"Not at the moment."

"What about you Goku. Anything in that head of yours?"

"Nope, not really."

"I knew it," said Gohan.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"It means you never think."

"I didn't say that."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Ugh, you both are useless."

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Would you two be quiet?"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did to-"

"LaLaLaLaLaLaLa"

"Oh yeah dad, real mature"

"Blah Bla-"

"SHUT UP," shouted Chichi. "I, I just can't take it anymore. All I wanted was just a name for my new baby," said Chichi starting to sob.

"Oh mommy, I'll try to co-op with dad's behavior now okay," said Gohan in a babyish tone, while rubbing his mom's back.

"Aw thank you son. Now go up to your room."

"K,"

"What about me?" asked Goku.

"I say we go up to bed and have a little fun of our own."

"Okay!"

They ran upstairs to enjoy the rest of their night.

The Next Morning….

Chichi was sleeping in later then normally. So Goku and Gohan had to either make breakfast themselves or just not eat. Not eating breakfast just caused Goku to be hungrier at lunch and eating bigger portions. They would start running low on food quickly. Gohan did most of the shopping nowadays. He mainly shopped for food and his mom's cravings.

Gohan woke up at nearly dawn and sensed that both his parents were still asleep. He decided to get some breakfast and start some training before his mom wakes up. He made himself a huge bowl of cereal to start off his day. Once he finished he put his dishes in the sink and changed into a new purple gi similar to the one he wore at the cell games. It's not as ripped or damaged as the other one. He stepped outside and walked into the woods. He strolled past the tree that he crashed through.

'_Man, why does this tree look so familiar?'_

He finally decided on a spot where he could train. He started with the basics then wanted to go even further. He slowly began to raise his energy level in huge masses and finally went super saiyan. Suddenly a voice popped inside his head.

'Hey kid, are you alright,' asked Piccolo.

'Oh yeah, just doing some _hardcore_ training.'

'Okay,'

'Could you tell the others so they don't worry about it?'

'Whatever you need,'

'K,'

Gohan continued training for another hour or so when he decided to go to the river by his house to wash up and catch a fish or something. He stripped of his clothing and dived into the river. The water felt great and it was relieving all the sore muscles on his somewhat dirty body. He scrubbed of the remaining dirt and started looking for a great big fish for dinner later on. Gohan looked around at the seas of fish. They were beautiful and colorful and everywhere. He looked around for the biggest one he could find. He found a big blue fish that was swimming in its own school. Gohan started to get closer to the big fish.

The fish noticing the boy decides to swim away from him. All the other fish that surrounded them before disappeared. Now all it was is Gohan and the big blue fish. He swam after it. He kept at it till the fish turned around and Gohan crashed into it.

From Gohan's point of view it looked angry. It charged back at him and its tail whacked his neck.

"Ow,"

Gohan found himself gasping for air. He reached his arms up to the surface. Just when he was about to get out of the water the fish gripped his ankle with its mouth and pulled him back down.

'_Can't breathe'_ and that was the last thing he thought before blacking out.

Meanwhile…..

Goku bolted upright and sensed that something was wrong. He looked over at his beautiful sleeping beauty and then his attention went to Gohan. He got some clothes and went to Gohan's room. He noticed the bed made yet no Gohan.

'_Maybe he went out for some training and ran into some trouble,'_ he thought. He turned around flew down the stairs and outside. He looked around the woods and decided to turn around and go home. He started to walk by the river when he noticed one of Gohan's gis on the bank. He approached the clothes while staying cautious. He noticed a patch of skin and a tiny fraction amount of blood coming from the water. He took of his boots and dived into the river.

Inside he looked around and noticed a fish and a very much unconscious Gohan. Goku swam toward the fish and punched it underneath so it released his grip on Gohan's leg. Goku threw the fish above the water and then grabbed Gohan's body. He swam ashore and dressed the kid.

"Gohan," he called.

"GOHAN,"

He tried slapping him a couple of times. Slowly Gohan eye lids began to flutter open.

"Thank goodness you are alright."

"I could have saved myself."

"And how exactly did you plan on doing that while being unconscious."

"I wasn't unconscious."

"Son, yes you were,"

"Was not,"

"Oh yeah what were you then."

"I was without cognition."

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

'_Thank Kami dad doesn't know what cognition is.'_

The two boys stood up. Goku began to walk back towards the house with the big fish when he noticed his son was on the ground again.

"Hey son, are you alright back there."

"Yeah, it's just my leg is killing me."

"Oh, that's because that fish that had while you were unconscious-"

"Without cognition,"

"While you were without cognition that fish was trying to tear apart your leg. You have bite marks going up your leg.

"Oh,"

"Let me put the fish by the house and I'll come back and carry you.

"K"

Goku ran all the way back to the house and put the fish down and ran all the way back to Gohan. He lifted him onto his back and carried him back to the house, upstairs, and tucked him in his bed. Gohan drifted asleep as Goku was leaving the room. He looked at the clock it read; 9:30.

As he turned around after closing the door he noticed Chichi starring straight into his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" asked Goku.

"I rolled over on the bed and noticed that you weren't there. I got worried. Anyway what were you just doing in Gohan's room?" answered Chichi.

"Oh just seeing if he was awake to see if he could go fishing later."

"Oh good, I need some groceries so Gohan could get them for me. I'm going to go in and ask him."

"Oh… No you can't,"

"And… Why not?"

"Because… He really wants his rest right now."

"But you just asked him for fishing later,"

"I did no such thing."

"You just said it two minutes ago."

"Prove it,"

"You know what…"

"Why don't you start on breakfast? I'm starving and so is Gohan. So you should go… now."

"We'll talk about this later."

'_Gohan so… owes me for this.'_

Two hours later…

Gohan awoke to the smell of bacon on a pan. He pushed back his covers and got out of bed. He was on both of his feet when he remembered his injured leg and fell straight to the ground. He hoisted himself back up and began limping to his dresser. He was still in his gi. He put on a white shirt and black pants and put his gi into his bottom drawer. He walked out his room and got to the stairs and debated on how he should get down the stairs. He had two options.

Fly down the stairs, get in trouble for flying, land, fall, get up, limp, and get inspected by mom.

Or sit down and slide down the stairs, then get in trouble, stand up, fall, get up, limp, and get inspected by mom.

He decided to do something different and slide down the railing. The railing kept squeaking on his way down but fortunately the tea kettle was louder on the stove.

Meanwhile…

"BANG"

Goku and Chichi stared at the ceiling where they heard the bang come from. A worried look came over Chichi. Goku noticing this decided to take action.

"Don't worry Chi. It's probably just Gohan rolling off his bed."

"You're right, I'll just get back to cooking."

Back to Gohan….

'_Dumb railing,'_

He got to the bottom and landed on his feet and grabbed the railing so he wouldn't fall. He caught himself at the bottom. Goku and Chichi turned their heads and noticed Gohan. Goku got out of his seat and scooped Gohan up and put him in his chair. Goku sat in a different chair.

"What… was that," asked Chichi.

"What," answered Goku?

""That thing you just did, where you scooped up Gohan and carried him to your seat."

"Oh we were… role-playing. I am the knight and Gohan's the princess.

'Really dad, the princess,' Gohan sent to his father's mind.

'Sorry it was the first thing I thought of' he sent back.

"Well anyway breakfast is just about ready so grab what you'll eat."

"Great," replied the boys simultaneously.

After breakfast was served and eaten Chichi picked up the dishes and cleaned them.

"Gohan, honey, I need you to go to the store the list is on the fridge. So you can go right now actually."

"Oh right,"

Gohan got up and practically limped to the fridge.

This did not go unnoticed by Chichi.

"Gohan… why are you limping"

"Oh, the _princess_ gets bit by a ferocious dragon."

"Oh, you are a really great actor."

"Thanks, I've got to go now." Gohan took the list and flew outside to the village.

"Maybe I should go with him," says Goku as he takes off after Gohan.

"Be careful you two," she yells.

Goku catches up to Gohan pretty quick.

"Hey son,"

"Oh hey dad,"

"You owe me,"

"After calling me the _princess_ I think we are even."

"What about for saving you."

"Dad, I owe everybody for saving me at some point."

"Good point,"

The two continue their conversation till they arrive at the store. What happens there will be revealed in the next chapter. Review Please. BTW I'm going to start a new story I need a new plot so give me an idea. -_-


	7. The Almost Grand Finale

Hey people, I am back with the seventh and final chapter. I started this chapter two months ago and I just now finished and updated it. This will be the birth chapter and I won't get into excruciating detail but most of you will get the gist. Anyway be prepared. I might make this one longer than the rest but we'll see since it's late .I'll see where it goes. Well here's the finale. Enjoy! : P

Last Time….

"After calling me the princess I think we are even."

"What about for saving you."

"Dad, I owe everybody for saving me at some point."

"Good point,"

The two continued their conversation till they arrive at the store.

Now the Continuation Later At the Store….

Goku and Gohan landed about fifteen minutes later. They walk inside without knowing who they'd greet.

"Lime?"

"Um, who are you?"

"What? You don't recognize me?"

"Nope, can't say I do."

Lime studied the young boy's face. Something about him was ringing a bell. Her grandfather walked over to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, how's your mom?"

"Hi, oh she's great. What about you?"

"I'm great for an old man."

"Wait you're Gohan," said Lime.

Gohan nodded his head yes.

"You were supposed to call me after the cell games and we were supposed to hang out."

"Oh right, I was going to but my mom made plans for my family to go out," he said nervously.

"So you could've called me sometime later instead of waiting, what, eight and half months later."

"Oh sorry"

"Fine, but something still doesn't make sense. Why don't you have blond hair and teal colored eyes?"

"Oh I dyed my hair black and got black colored contacts.

"Oh, well, hi Gohan."

Gohan and Lime's grandfather fell over anime style. They chatted for a while not realizing how much time they used talking to one another.

Goku came over to Gohan with a bunch of groceries.

"Hey Gohan, I think we're ready to go to the check out area."

"Oh okay dad, be right there," he said not paying attention to his father; he was too interested in Lime at the moment.

Goku walked over to the self check-out area and rang up his groceries himself. He never really had a problem with that. Bagging on the other hand he always had major issues with. Gohan always had helped him.

15 Minutes later and Gohan and Lime are still talking…

"Gohan, I'm done," called Goku.

"Okay," he hollered back. "Well it was great seeing you again Lime." He turned around and walked toward his dad.

"Wow dad, you packaged the groceries by yourself. Let's get going. Mom is probably waiting for us."

"Okay." He handed Gohan half the groceries.

Both of them took flight back to their house. The two had been quiet for a while so Gohan started up a conversation.

"Hey dad, did you bag the items correctly? You know, with the cans on the bottom, cold stuff with other cold boxes."

"Yeah son you have nothing to worry about. I'm not an idiot."

"Oh that's… good. What about the…?"

"What?"

"…Eggs," Gohan said while pulling his hand away from the dripping bag. "Dad…" he groaned. "You put the eggs on the bottom," he complained.

"Well I thought that's what you normally did with the heavier stuff."

"Yeah, not the delicate stuff."

"Well who cares? Maybe they aren't all broken."

"Dad we only got 3 dozen eggs…"

"Yeah big deal, like 18 eggs"

"Dad, that's not the point. Have you seen… wait did you say 18 eggs."

"Yeah"

Gohan looked at his dad like he was the most messed up person he had ever met.

"Hey son, why are you looking at me like that?"

'Sheer stupidity,' Gohan thought.

Later on when the boys get home….

Goku walked through the door followed by Gohan. (who by the way was still limping)

"Hey Chichi were home."

There was pure silence for a few minutes. Then there came an agonizing scream from the bedroom.

"CHICHI!" Goku shouted as he ran to his bedroom. Gohan, limping, followed him.

Goku busted the door down with his foot and ran to Chichi's aid.

"CHICHI! What happened, dear Chichi?"

"I…I…"

"WHAT!"

"I saw this really big mouse that ran across my foot," she wailed.

'Hormones,' thought Gohan.

"Is that it Chichi? A mouse comes by and you… you freak out," Goku asked a bit dumbfounded.

"GOKU! ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME.? YOUR OWN WIFE!

"No Chichi. I would never do that. Right Gohan, back me up."

"Yeah, mom, that's really not fair. Dad was just…"

"You be quiet young man!"

"Okay!"

Just than the mouse ran across Chichi's foot again. Chichi found herself really irritated and fired up again. She grabbed a bucket from underneath the bed and through it on top the mouse. Goku and Gohan looked at her stunned.

"Grrr. What!?"

"Nothing," said both of them.

"Ugh, I need a nap." She decided to lie down and as soon as she did she was out like a light.

"Well that was…weird," said Goku.

"…Yeah, I'm going to go put the groceries away so mom doesn't have to."

"K"

Goku decided he would lie down next to his wife while Gohan left the room and put the groceries away. He rolled Chichi into his arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there,"

"What up Chi?"

"You know what I want."

"Pickles & Ice Cream,"

"No silly, think harder."

"A jam and banana sandwich,"

"No…"

"A…,"

"Goku just kiss me."

Goku smirked and obeyed.

Meanwhile with another Son, downstairs in the kitchen….

'Ugh, we don't have any more space in the freezer.'

Gohan shoved the peas into the freezer and closed the door as fast as he could. He was about to put the brown bags into the trash when all the sudden…

"Ahhhhh,"

Gohan waited a moment when he heard….

"Goku, Oh,"

The only thing Gohan could think at that moment was…

'Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwEwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwEwEwEw'

He grabbed a broom from the kitchen closet and banged it on the ceiling.

"Could you two keep it down?"

He put the broom away when he heard footsteps coming downstairs. Goku came in first topless.

'Well at least he put pants on first.'

Chichi came in right after him with a fluffy pink robe and slippers.

"What was all the banging about down here?"

'You've got to be kidding me. They were too busy with each other they didn't even here a word I said.'

"Gohan….Gohan..GOHAN!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, um, well, you two really…"

"Oh Dende not now!" Chichi began to cry out in pain.

"Did you see another mouse Chichi?"

"No I didn't see another mouse you idiot." She wacked Goku on the back of his head. "I'm going into labor."

"Huh, labor, you've mentioned that before, what is it exactly?

"Dad! It means we need to take mom to a hospital now!"

"Really, why?"

"Just go dad, I'll call the others."

"Okay son."

Goku scooped up chichi and left.

"I'll be there soon mom," Gohan shouted out before her and his dad was out of site. He ran to the phone and began dialing Bulma's number.

With Goku and Chichi…

"Eww, Chichi, you did it to me again."

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't control when my water breaks. You wouldn't have to deal with it if you flew just a teensy bit FASTER!"

Goku cringed at Chichi's sudden yell.

Goku arrived at the hospital running in through the doors and screaming like a mad man:

"I NEED A DOCTOR. And trust me I MEAN RIGHT NOW"

Several patients and a few nurses froze in place and just stared. Goku looked at them, and they looked back, and then he looked at them, and they looked back, on and on and on until Chichi's agonizing scream brought them back to their traces.

A nurse came by with a wheel chair. "Place your wife on the chair and we will take her to her proper place."

Goku did as instructed and the nurses hurried her along to the correct room. Goku followed the nurses and sat right beside Chichi by the time she was in the hospital bed.

"Okay Chichi your doctor will see you in a moment," said the nurse as she left the room.

A Few Moments Later…

"GOKU, WHERE IS MY DOCTOR?"

"I…I… I don't know"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU'RE MY HUSBAND YOU SHOULD KNOW THESE THINGS."

"Look Chichi…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SASS ME."

Back in the Son family home with Gohan…

"C'mon pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Hello!" Came the cheery voice through the phone. The mother of Bulma is speaking. How may I help you?

"Um hi, is Bulma there?"

"She certainly is, hold a sec." Mrs. Brief called for her daughter.

"Bulma deer, where are you? You have a phone call."

"Mom can't it wait for later," she whined.

"Let me check," she answered.

"Excuse me young man, but can this phone call be returned later?"

"No, this is urgent. Just tell Bulma to meet Gohan at the West City Hospital ASAP."

"Well, Okay," said the mother. She hung up the phone.

"Well who was it?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, I don't know. It sounded like a great young man, but I know I've heard his voice before."

"Okay well, what did he want?"

"He wants you to meet Gohan at the West City Hospital as soon as possible."

"Oh my gosh, Mom! That must have been Gohan. His mom must have gone into labor. I have got to go now. Can you and dad watch Trunks? He just got put down for a nap so he shouldn't wake up for another four hours.

Bulma grabbed her coat and rushed out the front door. She ran across the yard for the gravity chamber she built Vegeta. She knocked hastily before barging into the gravity room. Vegeta stopped training and gave Bulma a look. It was look of just pure annoyance.

"WOMAN, I'VE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES BEFORE NOT TO INTERUPT ME DURING ME TRAINING."

"WELL YOU ARROGANT PRINCE YOU CAN EITHER STAY HERE WITH MY PARENTS OR YOU CAN COME FOLLOW ME TO THE HOSPITAL."

Vegeta grunted as he considered his options while floating down to the ground. He could: a.) Stay with Bulma's parents but then he would be stuck with Trunks. B.) He could go with Bulma to a hospital full of weak humans.

"C'MON VEGETA I NEED TO GO."

Still, there was no response.

"VEGETA I'M LEAVING THEN."

Bulma rushed out the room and dug through her pockets. She pulled out a tiny capsule, pressed the button on the top and then threw it. Then, came the explosion.

She got into her yellow jet copter and began to take flight. In her mirrors she could see Vegeta following close behind her.

'Sure, now he decides now to join me.'

At the Son Family Household….

'Okay now I got to call the KAME house. Oh shoot, where is there number?' he thought.

He searched the whole house, rushing, so that way he could get to the hospital sooner. He finally found it under a pile of books in his parent's room. He dialed the number as fast as his tiny yet muscular hands could carry them. He put the answer up to his ear hoping for someone to answer.

The phone rang practically six times yet no answer and then all of the sudden…

"Heh heh heh you've reached the voicemail of the KAME house. We'll call you back as soon as possible," came Master Roshi's voice.

"Great,"

"Please record your message after the tone. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEP."

"Hey guys, it's me Gohan. Just calling to say that my mom's probably having her baby now. You can come see us at the West City Hospital. Don't bother calling this number back because no one will be home till later. Hope to see you there."

Gohan hung up the phone and flew straight out the door to the hospital, slamming the front door behind him.

In the West City Hospital…

"GOKU GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW."

"Alright Chichi, almost time to start pushing," said the doctor.

"C'mon Chichi, you can do it," said her husband.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO."

Gohan who was flying at top speed arrived few minutes before Bulma and Vegeta. He flew down o the ground, avoiding the strange looks he got from other people. He burst through the hospital doors, and ran straight to the front desk in the lobby. The secretary looked up at him a bit stunned.

"Hi, I don't have a lot of time, you see, I'm looking for a woman named Chichi Son. She's was with a man, very tall.

"Sir, you are going have to wait a moment-"

"You don't understand. I don't have a minute. I need to see her now."

"Sir,"

"Ugh"

"Okay sir now-"

'I got it," he thought. He blacked out the rest of the world as he tried to sense his father. 'Got him' he thought.

Gohan ran down the hall until he sensed which room his parents were in. He decided not to go into the room and just waited in a waiting room. While waiting, he paced back and forth, waiting for someone he knew to show up. About ten minutes later, Bulma and Vegeta showed up.

"Oh Gohan," said Bulma as she ran over to him and gave him a squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really, really worried that's all," he replied.

About an hour later…

"Gohan!" called out his friend Krillan. He was coming down the hall with Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. "Hey, any news yet?"

"Nope,"

Once everyone was settled in their seats, they waited. Gohan couldn't sit still. Every now and then he got up and paced hastily back and forth. What was only three hours, seemed like thirteen hours to Gohan.

Vegeta was getting annoyed with the brat's constant movement and the waiting. He finally decided to say something.

"Hey brat,"

Gohan looked up at Vegeta and stopped pacing.

"Would you just sit down, your constant pacing is pissing me off."

Gohan stared at him in response. Everyone stood around waiting for Gohan to respond. All of the sudden he felt embarrassed.

"I…I…"

"Spit it out,"

"It's just that-"

"WHAT?!"

It was quiet and then came footsteps from down the hall.

"Hey guy's you'll never guess what happened," called a voice from behind.

'Oh thank Dende,' Gohan thought.

"Oh oh oh let me guess" stated Oolong.

"We don't have time for this," said Vegeta.

"Aw, you're no fun Vegeta," stated Goku. (Yeah, the voice from behind was Goku.)

"Um Okay, I'm going to guess that mom had her baby," remarked Gohan.

"Hey it was my turn to guess," said Oolong.

"Oolong we are in a hospital because of the baby. How many different reasons could you have guessed?"

The nurse walked down the hall over to the whole Z gang and Vegeta.

"If you would like to see your baby before we wash, weigh, and put him in the nursery with all the other babies, then you should go now."

The Z gang nodded and proceeded down the hall towards Chichi's room. Goku quietly turned the handle and told everyone to wait outside while he warmed her up and got her ready for them to make an appearance.

"Hey Chichi,"

Chichi looked up from her baby to Goku. "Yes,"

"We have some visitors who would like to see you."

"Oh, okay bring them in."

Goku went over to the door and opened it. He whispered to everyone that they could come in now. Everyone walked in. Gohan was the first to confront his mother. Goku stood right by him.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?"

"I'm as fine as I could possibly be."

"Oh, well um, that's good, I'm guessing."

"Gohan, would you like to hold your brother?" asked Goku.

Gohan nodded his head.

Chichi gave her baby to Goku, who gave it him to Gohan.

"Do we have a name yet?" asked the nurse.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the name. Ugh, how could I forget!" asked Chichi to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Chichi, you just had a baby so you're tired and you forget things," said Bulma.

Goku looked around the room, "Does anybody want to give us a name?"

Everyone looked around at each other as if waiting for someone to say something. Nobody said anything.

"Well, I guess if no one has a name then we'll just call him-"started the nurse.

"Um wait actually, I uh, I think I got, a name," said Gohan.

All eyes were on Gohan now.

"What is it Gohan?" asked Chichi.

"I was thinking… Goten."

The baby immediately opened his eyes and snuggled into Gohan's chest.

"Goten huh… well Chichi, what do you think?" asked Goku.

"I think… I love that name," she said.

"Well then it's settled. We have ourselves a little baby Goten," said Goku.

"Okay," said the nurse. "I'll just take the baby to the nursery and then we'll just check up on Chichi."

Gohan handed the nurse the baby. All the others watched as she (the nurse) left the room.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted," said Chichi falling back onto her pillow. Just then the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry. We need to take Chichi to recovery. She's going to need some rest so all of you can go home or wait outside in the waiting room."

A bunch more doctors and nurses came and wheeled Chichi to recovery, leaving all the others in the room.

"We'd better take off," said Bulma. I've got a lot to do today, and knowing Vegeta, he's going to want to train all day today," she said eyeing Vegeta.

"Yeah, us too. I got a date tonight, said Krillan.

"What! Krillan, when did this happen?" asked Yamcha.

"Well you see uh… 18 and I started dating a few months after the Cell Games," said Krillan.

"18!" shouted everyone.

"Hey, guys uh… We can finish this conversation later please," said Krillan, looking down, blushing.

"Well, you guys thanks for coming. We will be home tomorrow afternoon, if you've got anything for us," said Goku.

"Bye Goku, bye Gohan, see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone left the room, Leaving Goku and Gohan alone in the room together.

Alright I lied this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter is going to be a father/son and family kind of chapter. It'll be short. So don't worry. If you're lucky it'll be posted by the time you finish reading this. Bye…


	8. The Actual Grand Finale

Hey. Oh Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa! This is my gift to you. I'm absolutely sure that this is the final chapter. I'm positive. I'm really bored with this if you haven't noticed. That's why it hasn't been very funny. Alright here goes…

Last time… Just kidding, I don't care and neither do you or maybe you do… but I don't. Anyways…

Now the continuation…

"We should go now Gohan," said Goku.

"Okay," said Gohan, kind of glum.

"What's wrong son?"

"It's nothing dad,"

"Gohan, you know I see right through you. Now tell me, what's wrong?

"It's nothing, really. I'm just worried and a little… scared."

"About what Gohan?"

(Here comes the mushy, gushy stuff.)

Gohan felt hot, salty tears forming in his eyes. He looked away from his dad. Goku noticing this sank down to Gohan's level and put his hands on Gohan's shoulders.

"What is it Gohan. You can tell me."

"It's just that," Gohan started, suddenly looking into his father's eyes. Goku could see the glossy/ shiny look in his son's eyes. He began to take Gohan in for a hug but not before he got an answer.

"Dad, I just, do you think I'll be a good brother?"He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Gohan… you-"

The tears began to freely fall from his Gohan's eyes.

"Gohan you're going to be a great brother."

"But, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? I…I couldn't even prevent you from being killed! And now, now I have to be able to protect mom and Goten from anything. Dad I can't do this."

"Son, don't worry, I know you're a great person. And you're so strong now; I don't think anything could get in the way our family as long as you're with us.

"But,-"

"No buts Gohan. Your mom and I love you and I'm sure Goten will too. You'll be fine. Trust me on this son."

Gohan's tears began to subside as his dad pulled him in for another hug. Goku put his two fingers on his forehead and then they instant transmissioned out of the hospital. They landed right outside their small little dome house. Goku opened the door and walked inside followed by Gohan. They decided since it was 8 p.m. they should at least try to get some sleep. Goku slept just fine, Gohan on the other hand… not so much.

Within Gohan's Dream or Rather Nightmare…

It was quiet, a little too quiet. Let's just say DEAD SILENT. It was also dark, very dark. We'll just say PITCH BLACK. An eleven year old boy just stands there all alone with no one else around. Gohan looked around confused by what was going on. He turned around all he could see was pure darkness. Then all of the sudden…

WAHHHHH! WAHHHH! The sound of a baby wailing is heard even a thousand miles away. Gohan whipped his head around to see the Goku look alike (Goten) looking down on him. And boy, let me tell ya, he did not look happy. He threw his giant pacifier out of his mouth and chucked it at Gohan. Gohan jumped and dodge-rolled out of the way. Just then the baby started talking. Not just 'goo goo gah gah.' I mean really talking, like real human English. (Alright since he's a baby, he's not going to use proper grammar. It'll be like the way Majin Buu speaks, kind of. BTW sorry for the first person switch off. I got a little carried away. -_-)

Gohan stared at the pissed off baby above. He feared what the baby might do next.

"Why you a horrible brother," asked giant baby Goten.

Gohan stood their perplexed.

"I'm waiting,"

"Uh well, I'm sorry. Do you mind telling me what I did wrong?

"Why you not know what you did wrong? You stupid"

"I'm sorry, I just-" Gohan was cut off. He felt sad; this was exactly what he was afraid of. He wasn't going to cry, no, that was just what the baby wanted.

"I leave you now. You a bad person."

The baby began to fade away. Gohan felt the tears surface but refused to let them fall. Now it was pitch black again. Gohan sat there in the dark thinking.

'I told dad I would be a horrible brother. Why couldn't I have just died during the Cell games? I wouldn't have these problems if I did.'

These thoughts continued to haunt him. He stared at the dark for a long while. He had so many emotions going through his head; sadness, frustration, self-pity, etc.

After what seemed like hours Gohan's subconscious began to fade as his regular conscious was waking up. Gohan opened his eyes in bed. He stared at the clock on his wall. He estimated it was about 3 a.m.

'I need some juice,' he thought. He climbed out of bed and slowly floated down the stairs. He didn't make much noise, fearing he'd wake his dad. To his surprise, Goku was already in the kitchen, drinking warm milk. (A/N, They can see each other because they have a small light in the kitchen.)

'What's dad doing down here,' he thought.

And Goku was thinking, 'Mmm, this is good, tastes just like…, huh what's Gohan doing up?'

Goku put down his drink, pulled the chair our next to him and motioned for Gohan to come sit. Gohan took the hint and sat down right next to his father. They were silent for a while. No one said a word. He could feel his dad, looking down on him, as if waiting for a response but, Gohan kept staring down at the floor and around the kitchen, but never up into his dad's gaze.

"Gohan,"

"Yeah,"

"Just out of curiosity, why are you up right now, I mean, it's really late. Or really early"

Gohan didn't want to answer, but he knew avoiding his dad wouldn't solve anything.

"Sorry dad, I just… needed some juice," at least it was partially honest.

"Oh, anything you want to talk about," Goku said, getting up from the chair and heading for the kitchen cupboard/cabinet. He pulled out a cup for Gohan and poured the remaining milk from the cartoon in the fridge and stuck it in the microwave.

"Um… not that I can think of," replied Gohan.

"Oh, Okay,"

All that was heard was the soft humming of the microwave. Once it was finished Goku took the cup at of the microwave, cautiously. He put it on the table in front of Gohan. They stayed silent again, Goku, again, decided to break the silence.

"Well if that's all you want then we should head up to bed, okay," said Goku putting his cup away and starting for the stairs.

Gohan nodded, put his cup in the sink, and followed his dad upstairs.

At the top his dad stopped and waited for him and then followed him into Gohan's bedroom.

Gohan didn't notice this until he sat on his bed and turned around. 'Oh no,' he complained in his mind. 'Why did he have to follow me in here?'

Goku sat on the edge of the bed, while Gohan fixed up his pillow and pulled the covers over his body. They stared at each other, the moon's brightness shown on one another's face through the window.

"Dad is there a reason why you followed me in here?"

"Something's still bothering you."

'What? How can he tell? Is he psychic or something?'

"What do you mean dad?"

"I don't know what it is but I can feel it. Yup, something is definitely bothering you and you're just not saying it."

Gohan didn't say anything. Goku sighed.

"Gohan is this still about the whole 'Am I great big brother thing?"

Gohan still didn't look up or say anything.

'I don't know why this is bothering Gohan so much. Maybe he just needs to see it for himself. Yup I have a plan,' thought Goku.

"Gohan, tomorrow I am going to prove to you that you are going to be a good big brother."

"But how can you do that?" Gohan finally asked.

"You'll see… but for right now, I just want you to relax and go to sleep."

"But dad, it's hard when I have those bad dreams."

"Okay, here's what I want you to do," Goku began. I want you to first close your eyes.

Gohan did as told, shifted his position, but still did as told. Goku waited and then began again once Gohan got comfortable.

"Now imagine that you, your mother, and me are outside."

"What are we doing?" asked Gohan.

"We're all sitting outside, having a picnic, similar to the one we had before the Cell Games."

Gohan shifted his position, still imagining the peaceful scenery.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing and there is barely a cloud in the air.

Gohan smiled to himself, he was feeling so relaxed.

"We are sitting under an apple tree. The shadow of the tree is preventing us from the blinding sun. You and your mother are both by my side.

Gohan felt an overwhelming amount of sleepiness come over him. He just loved imagining about the times of peace. He mind began to drift off. His subconscious was taking over and Gohan fell into a peaceful slumber.

Goku noticing this got up from his son's bed and headed for the door. He turned around and smiled looking at the sight before his eyes. He then softly closed the door and headed for his bedroom down the hall.

(Aw, isn't that sweet.) The Next Morning in the Son Family's Household…

Gohan awoke at around 7:30. He sensed his father was already awake; in fact he was in the shower. Gohan slowly arose from his bed. He knew he and his father were supposed to be the hospital at 9:15.

Gohan began to clean/make up his bed. His mind went back to his dream last night. It was a continuation to what his dad had been talking about last night. He picked out some clothes and waited for his dad to finish in the bathroom.

Goku did not sense that his son was awake, which is why when he saw his son sitting waiting outside the bathroom, he jumped.

"Gohan, son, what are you doing up?!"

"Dad, your towel fell."

Goku looked down and thought it must have fallen when he jumped. He quickly picked it up and put his slightly wet arm around his son.

"So, you sleep well last night son?"

"As a matter of fact I did, thanks to you."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Dad your arm is still wet and you're getting my pajamas all wet."

"Oh, sorry," he reached for his towel (the one around his waist) and wiped up the few water droplets that were still on his arm. Once finished, Goku still held the towel in his hand.

"Dad,"

"What?"

"COVER IT UP!"

"Oh, sorry," He wrapped his towel around his waist again. He began to head down the hall into his room. Before he entered he turned around and called his son's name.

"Hey Gohan,"

"Yeah"

"Make sure you're ready by 9 o' clock so we can pick up some breakfast for you, your mother, the baby and me."

"Okay dad."

Gohan's thoughts while being in the shower…

'Yup today's the day. I'm going to find out whether I'm a good brother or not. This should be good.'

After six more minutes he decided he better get out of the shower.

When he got out the shower he brushed his teeth and started for his bedroom. Once inside he looked at the clock. It was 8:05.

'One hour, ten minutes. Alright I can do this. By the time he finished it was around 8:15. He headed downstairs where he found is dad sitting on the floor cross-legged with his back against the couch. He didn't appear to be doing anything.

'He's just sitting there.' thought Gohan. He walked over to his dad. 'Maybe he's meditating'

"Hey dad, I'm done."

Goku tuned his head and noticed his son taking a seat next to him on the floor.

"Hey son, what's up?"

"Nothing, well as of right now, I should say."

"Oh"

The two didn't really have much to talk about so they didn't speak. Time flew but not that fast. It was nearly 8:40 before anybody said anything.

"Hey son,"

"Yeah,"

"You want to take a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yeah, it'll just the two of us. We can just take a break from life and enjoy the outdoors until we go get breakfast of course.

"Sure Okay"

Goku got up and headed for the door followed by Gohan. Gohan closed the door and began to follow Gohan.

"Hey, you got the keys," asked Gohan.

"No…. I thought you had them."

"No… Dad, why in the world would I have the keys with me right now?"

"I don't know. I just assumed you had them."

"So now what?"

"Well we are going to have to get those keys before your mother gets here. But how are we going to get in the house?

"We can pick the lock."

"With what?"

Gohan picked up a pretty thin stick. Get a thin stick and go to another side of the house stick it in the door and start fiddling with it. Maybe, eventually you should get the door to open.

"Wow, you know a lot about this stuff, kind of. Have you ever actually picked a lock before?

"Uh, yeah"

"Really, when?"

"When you and mom are-" Gohan stopped himself mid-sentence. "You know, that actually not important right now. What's important right now is that we get those keys."

"Right" Goku wandered to the other side of the house looking for a perfect stick. After 5 minutes of searching he found the stick. It was really sharp. He got close to the door, his hand trying to avoid all sharp edges. He leveled the stick and got eye level. He put the stick in the lock and started fiddling with it. He was so cautious until he heard the words "I GOT IT," from his son.

The shout shocked him so much that he moved his hand onto a sharp edge, winced in pain, chucked the stick somewhere else and caressed his hand.

Meanwhile…

Gohan opened the front door and began to wander around and look for the keys. It took some time, but he found them on the kitchen table. (A/N You're probably wondering why it took him some time to find something in plain sight and well, I'm kind of tired and I'm bored, so give me a break. It's my story, and I do what I want. Now back to the story. :D)

"Dad, I found the keys."

Gohan looked around for his dad. He continued to call him.

"Dad, dad, Daddy where are you?"

"I'm out here son,"

"Okay" Gohan grabbed the keys and shut the front door. He ran to his dad. He found him standing, and oddly, holding his own hand.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Um,"

"Dad, what happened?"

Goku sheepishly pointed at the stick on the ground. Gohan got a good look at the stick. He could tell that it was very sharp. Gohan looked at his dad and shook his head.

"Whatever, we should probably go get breakfast."

"Okay,"

Goku forgot about his hand when he saw all the foods at the bakery.

"Wow, just look at all the fresh baked food. I could just live here."

"No you couldn't. You'd miss me, way too much dad."

"What about your mother?"

"Who?" Gohan asked jokingly.

"Gohan, that's terrible," Goku said slapping him on the back, laughing himself.

The two bought half the store themselves, leaving the cashiers astounded. After all it was a humungous building.

"Gohan leave the boxes on the table. Oh and take out the baby bottles in the cabinet. Goten's probably going to be hungry too. I'll meet you outside."

Gohan came outside and closed the door, while Goku locked up.

"You ready," asked Goku running over to his son.

"Yup,"

"Let's go," said Goku putting his two fingers on his forehead. In just seconds the two were gone and at the hospital. They appeared right next to a fully clothed and a standing Chichi. On her shoulders were her 'over-night' bag and in her arms was the little baby Goten. He was sleeping of course.

"Oh, thank Dende you guys are here. I hate hospital people, food, and did I mention people."

"Hey, mom"

"Hey sweetie, nice to see you. Now can we go? I'm sick of being here."

"Well okay, hold onto your mom Gohan, and I'll hold onto you and we'll be outta here.

Goku brought them all back home. He unlocked the door and all four of them entered the house.

"Oh look," said Chichi. "Goten's waking up. Oh isn't he cute."

"Wow, gosh Chichi, he doesn't look all that happy."

"Well of course not, he's probably hungry."

In an instant, Goten began to cry. It was so loud it seemed as though it could have been heard from a thousand miles away. Except it wasn't

"Here Goku, hold him. I'll get the baby formula." Chichi ran into the kitchen. "Goku where are the bottles."

"One sec Chichi," hollered Goku. "Gohan you hold Goten while I help your mother." He gently and carefully gave the crying baby to Gohan and dashed off to help Chichi.

"Hi, Goten, it's okay, I'm your big brother. Shh, it's okay. You can eat soon, I promise."

It was almost as though a miracle happened. About 20 seconds after Goten was in Gohan's arms he stopped crying.

In the kitchen…

"Well I don't know where the bottles are"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, yeah, I mean exactly what I said."

"Well, look Goku I don't think that-" Chichi stopped talking.

"Why'd you stop Chi-?"

"Shh, do you hear that?"

"What, I don't here anything."

"Exactly"

It took Goku a minute to see what Chichi was getting too. Both parents walked out the kitchen, into the living room to see both their sons smiling at each other.

Gohan didn't even notice his parents walked in. And in that moment Gohan knew that today, he would be the perfect brother.

The End.

Hey guys I'll be writing a new story soon so just be on the lookout. It's from a reviewer. I really liked the idea so I'm going to try it. It's from an anonymous guest named Zion. Well thanks for reading. Happy Holidays.


End file.
